


喜欢

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	

#1

“王源儿！”

正往校外走的王源听到喊声回过头，刚放学王源跟几个班里的男生结伴正打算到游戏厅玩。

“我给你发的微信你有看到吗？”王俊凯快步走到他跟前，额前被汗沁得有点微湿的刘海说明他可能是从教室一路跑出来。

“啊？什么...噢我没开网络，有什么事吗？”王源的几个哥们都识趣地走开，但王源知道肯定是又在暗暗地调侃他和王俊凯，班上的女生也是老把他和王俊凯凑一对，烦不烦啊。

“那个...就是周末要不要一起看电影？”王俊凯手抓着背包两边的带子显得有点局促不安，“新上的一部...”

“不了，我不想去。”王源打断了王俊凯的话，摆摆手，直接转身揽着一哥们的肩走了。

王俊凯尴尬地收回才伸出一半本想拉住王源的手，小声地说，“那...再见。”

 

#2

周六，夏季天气燥热，即使到了晚上也十分闷热。 这个周末王源其实没有节目，在家闲着，已经开始后悔没有答应跟王俊凯去看电影了。

曾是发小的两人，也不知道为什么就变成了现在这样尴尬的关系。 王俊凯变得唯唯诺诺的样子王源想想就生气，都说他又好又温柔，但问题就是太好太温柔了啊，自己怎么怼他都不会生气，感觉拳头打在棉花上，管得又宽，他以为自己谁啊，真烦。

晚饭后王源便出门想到处逛逛，顺便找点什么好吃的当饭后甜点好了。

从家走到最近的商业街，有两条路可走，一是绕个大圈子，从大马路过去，但那样路程时间会增加二十分钟，所以王源选择抄近路穿越另一边的小巷子。

昏暗的巷子，只有巷口有一盏昏黄的路灯，平常也没什么人会走这边，晚上更是少，但王源家这边治安一直挺好的，而且堂堂一个一米七五的汉子你威武雄壮嘿，源哥无所畏惧。

小巷子里很静，在旧民宅区，旁边的小店铺早早就收摊了，其实真要在这里做什么坏事绝对是方便的很。

然后，事情就这么发生了。

眼看就要走完这条小巷子了，都要看见巷口路灯发出的微弱的曙光了，突然王源感觉到有个脚步声和自己重叠，害怕得不敢回头看，刚想加快脚步后颈处就被人赏了一记手刀，很俐落的手法，快、狠、准，在下一秒便跌入了黑暗。

 

#3

待王源醒来的时候，脖子还隐隐作痛，显然离昏倒时没隔多久。

但除了脖子，没有其他地方痛，反而觉得浑身挺清爽的，应该是没被人趁机殴打，但是有件事感觉怪怪的。

王源感觉眼前是一片黑暗。

眨了眨眼，感觉好像是眼罩之类的东西，完全阻隔了视线。

刚想动动身体，发现手腕、脚踝都被绑了起来，但用的不是绳子，而是质料很好的丝质布，尽管它绑得很紧很扎实，无论怎么挣扎都动不了，却不会受伤。

而且王源可以清楚感觉到压在身下的床铺，质料是多么的好，那柔软的床垫，躺在上面真的非常舒服，身上盖着轻柔的空调被，而且隐约觉得有种熟悉的感觉。

然后他猛然醒悟能感受到这一切的原因，他现在全身赤祼。

室内应该开着空调，调到了适宜的温度，现在是夏天，而且身上明明盖着被子，王源依然感到些微寒冷，因为恐惧而身体微微发抖。

 

在小巷里突然被袭击，如果被打一顿或是被抢劫，情况也比现在好。

双眼被蒙着、四肢被缚、全身赤裸，看不见东西，又动弹不得，换做谁都会害怕吧？

如果是女生面临现在的情况，也许还比较明白。

问题源哥我是个男生，虽然我是长得比较帅，360°无死角的帅。

但只能默默接受事实，源哥我应该是被变态看上了呢。

估计那个变态还很有可能是强暴犯，但希望他不要也是个虐待狂。

就在王源发抖了十分钟，想清楚所有事情，脑内了各种场景加结果后，终于恢复平时的冷静。

王源开始试图猜测自己身在什么地方，四周很静，除了自己紧张的心跳声外，听不到其他声音，也感觉不到其他人的存在...

心想不会那个变态把我绑来这里后，就一个人离开了，丢我在这里自生自灭？该不会他打算让我饿死在这里吧？

天呐太惨了！

或者那个变态虐待完我后，会放我回家吗？最怕就是那个变态给来我个先奸后杀……

还是说我现在干脆咬舌自尽，省得我男性自尊遭受严重打击？不啊！我还没活够啊，还有......

该死，这种时候居然想起了王俊凯，要是答应和王俊凯去看电影多好，如果我迟到了或者不见了他一定会很担心地到处找我的，会给我买好吃的，看完电影肯定还会很鸡婆地说不放心我非得亲自送我回家，这样我肯定不会像现在这样被抓了......

等等……其实我也不用这么悲观，也许……绑我来的不是男人，是个女的呢？

或许是附近哪个太太，看中了我健壮的身材，想吃吃嫩草，才会把我绑来也说不定？

可怜了我那俊俏的小小源啊唉...

可是绑我来的那家伙到底去哪了？

王源回想了出门的时候大概是晚上八点，早过了平常晚饭的时间。

或者那家伙为了堵我，没吃东西，绑完我后才赶快去填肚子，待会好来对我上下其手？

想到这，王源不由得苦笑，被绑架了，居然还有閒时间想东想西也是没谁了。

但是如果不想办法转移自己的注意力，源哥怕自己会在下一秒哭出来。

毕竟这个打击对一个十六岁的大男孩来说，还是有点太大了，而且不知道待会有什么恐怖的事情等著自己。

王源越想，心脏就跳动得越快，身体颤抖也愈来愈强烈。

就在这时，不远处突然传来门锁扭动的声音。

接着是细碎的脚步声响起，不是一般鞋子碰地的声音，倒像是家居鞋的，只有布面磨擦地板沙沙的声音，而且感觉像是刻意降低自己的脚步声，怕吵到谁的样子。

 

王源心想他该不是怕吵醒自己吧？都把我绑来这里了，还装什么好心？

但王源还是没胆让那个变态知道他已经醒来，于是继续乖乖地在床上装睡，只是怕过大的心跳声和微微颤抖的身躯会泄密。

呼吸变得愈加急促，那家伙就要过来了，绑架他还脱光了他衣服的变态……

听着脚步声，那人走到床边后停了停，然後在床边坐了下来，身侧的床褥因为重量而陷下去。

王源努力让自己的心情放松，身体保持平静，心跳平稳，不让那人发现他已经醒来。

左边脸颊突然传来温暖的触感，吓得王源差点大叫出声，幸好在声音溢出前忍住了。

那人伸手抚摸着王源的脸颊，像是父母在照看熟睡中的孩子般，动作轻柔，手掌传来的体温略高，这竟让感觉有些冷的王源觉得舒适。

王源在心里不停咒骂这个变态，他究竟想要做什么？

他拼命地让自己忽略身边人的存在，这样才不会感到极度的恐惧，而那人除了摸他的脸外，一直没其他动作，让王源刚开始作好最坏打算的害怕心理，也渐渐放松。

想着或许和那人沟通沟通，说不定就会好心地放他回家？

但下一秒，王源的想法再度被打破。

因为那个人吻上了王源，而且是深吻。

王源毫无防备，那人的舌头轻易地侵入他的口腔，王源再也假装不下去，猛烈地抵抗起来。

看着王源激烈的反应，男人发出微带笑意的嗓音，王源竟意外地觉得很好听，低沉带著磁性，果然是变态男！天啦噜！

哎卧槽老子的初吻！居然给了一男的！就是要男的也是，也是...王俊凯啊！想哭！

而且这笑声的反应，看来那人一开始就知道王源其实是醒着的？这个心机重的变态！

王源感觉自己被耍了，这种时刻还想着被耍这种小事，显然重点不对吧。

尽管此时王源很惊慌，但他还是决定先声夺人，在那变态再对他做出什么恐怖的事之前，要不还是先聊个天来转移注意力好了。

“你...你是谁啊？这里是哪里？”

男人的心情似乎非常好，就是不回答他的问题，就这样坐在床边，没再对王源动手，但王源可以感觉到那人炽热的视线正在他的身上各处游走。

“那个……请问你为什么把我带来这里？”听说变态的心思都是很纤细的，一不小心就会被刺激，所以王源尽量谨慎地斟酌用词，保持礼貌的好印象，以免激发变态对他虐待的欲望。

男人浅笑了声，好像他问了什么白痴问题似的。

“我们……应该不认识吧？”新闻上很多性侵害案件，都是由熟人所为，所以王源试图试探那变态。

男人并不回答，但王源隐约觉得两人肯定认识，因为那男人一直不出声，似乎怕暴露的样子，也许是同住在巷子里的某个怪叔叔。

总之，他应该预谋了很久，绝对不是因为自己衰，刚好经过那里就被他抓来了。

“那个……我是出来买东西的，家人还在等我回去，如果他们等不到我的话会去报警的。”王源企图让那变态知难而退。

然而男人依然默不作声。

“喂！你到底是谁啊？抓我来这里到底想做什么！你这个变态！”王源打算豁出去了，说不定能用激将法呢，但刚说完就怂了。

等了一会儿，见王源不再说话，那人不禁轻笑出声。

掀开了王源身上的被子，王源顿时感觉一阵凉意，打了个冷颤。

紧接着感觉到那人的手爬上了他的胸膛，轻柔的四处游移，像是想试探他的反应。

刚才消退的紧张感，此刻全数上升，尤其失去视力，肌肤的触感比什么都强烈，王源不禁绷起神经。

“你、你想干嘛？”答案很明显。

感觉到男人俯下身来，温热的呼吸喷在他右耳边，随之是低沉的嗓音，“干你。”

那个变态第一句开口说的话内容竟然就这么劲爆。

靠，果然是觊觎源哥我的美色，看来我的小菊花要不保了……

如果不是手脚都被绑住的话，王源心里想他此刻肯定一个后空翻360°加托马斯全旋给这个变态一个飞踢。

然而事实是...即使知道没用，王源还是拼命地开始挣扎起来，想避开那变态的抚触。

但王源的反应似乎逗乐了那个变态，那人竟又笑了起来。

那人的手来到了王源的左胸，修长的手指轻轻点上王源胸前的凸点。

“唔。”冰凉的触感让王源不经叫出声，明明他的手掌很温暖，手指却冷得像冰块。

手指开始慢慢地揉捏乳头，另一手则袭向王源的腰侧。

王源本来就很怕痒，现在两处极度敏感的地方都在那人的掌控，让王源扭动地更厉害。

下一瞬，王源的嘴再次被堵上，霸道而激烈的热吻，下巴被捏着，强迫他张开嘴，被强硬地撬开他的牙关，灵活的舌头舔舐著口腔内部。

被同性亲吻的厌恶感随即升起，王源恶心地转头想逃，却躲不开那人的攻击。

那人的唇舌接着转移阵地，亲吻着他的下巴、颈项，然后来到胸口，吮吻着他的皮肤。王源的皮肤很白，本就敏感，可想而知肯定留下痕迹斑斑。

揉捏乳头的手倏然离开，顺着腰腹往下探索，来到了王源的大腿。

因为脚踝被缚的缘故，王源的双腿向两侧分开，根本无法合起，男人的手轻易地探入，抚摸着王源的大腿内侧，然後顺势抚上他的睾丸。

“住手！”王源再也忍不住地喊出声，那是何等私密的地方，心想自己都还没仔细研究过，那个男人居然像是健康检查一样，随意搓揉抚弄。

而且明明很排斥他的触摸，王源却还是对他的动作起了反应，阴茎不受控制地微微勃起。

那人轻弹了下王源的阴茎，不禁敏感地颤动，并且更加挺立。

那人又开始低头舔起王源的乳头，先是亲吻，然後伸出舌头上下舔舐，接著将乳头整个含入嘴里吸吮。

从来不知道男人的乳头也这麽有感觉，王源呼吸变得急促，身体发烫，一种异样的情愫从男人碰触的地方扩散到全身。

男人突然用牙齿轻咬王源的乳头，随即身体大力地震动。

然后又听到男人刻意忍耐发出的低低的笑声，王源现在一听到那人的轻笑就感觉很气，但也只能憋着，谁让他现在是别人砧上的鱼肉呢。

抚弄着睾丸的手，袭向了王源已完全勃起的阴茎，先是整个握住，微微套弄几下，接着以指甲刮搔柱身，最后用大拇指搓揉龟头。

“啊......”王源控制不住地叫出声，没想到自己居然会发出这种像女孩子的呻吟声，他吓得立刻闭紧嘴巴。

“很好听。”男人又伏到耳边，故意压低的磁性又低沉的嗓音简直犯规，手上仍旧恶劣地用力套弄王源的阴茎，且手口并用地玩弄著他的乳头。

王源再也忍不住，如男人所愿地张嘴呻吟出声。

为了小命着想，王源只能顺着男人的意，发出似乎会让他更兴奋的叫声。

此刻王源只希望，他只是单纯的强奸，毕竟他的眼睛被缚，根本没看到那人的长相，不知道他是谁，千万不要来个先奸後杀。

反正我是男的，就算被强奸也不会有什麽后遗症的，只要心理能调适过来就好，王源相信自己的精神力够强，不会因此变成自闭儿或是同性恋的，王源已经绝望地不停给自己做心里建设。

温润的唇离开了乳头，顺着胸膛向下，细腻柔软的舌像在品嚐美食般，轻轻舔舐，潮湿皮肤暴露在空气中，一道凉意从胸膛往下沿伸，直到下腹处才停止。

原本套弄着他阴茎的手突然离去，柱身因为快感顿失而轻颤了下。

男人突然停止了对王源的侵犯。

王源感觉就像被人从热烫的温泉里拖出，丢入冰河里一般，因为情欲而发烫的身躯缓缓冰冷下来，不住地喘息，只是已经硬挺的东西还没这麽快消退。

 

王源再次听到男人轻笑的声音响起，“圆圆的，粉粉的，可爱。”

然后一根手指从王源性器的根部往上轻轻划过。

听到那人的话，王源愣了一下，这时才知道那人为何突然停止所有动作，原来那变态正在鉴赏他的阴茎。

卧槽！这家伙果然是变态，居然就这样大咧咧打量起他的东西，想到此刻男人的视线正火热地盯着自己的私密处，一阵异样的骚动从腰椎处漫延开来，热烫的情欲猛地直袭向下，原本因为失去抚慰而有些疲软柱身再度挺立。王源更是拼命地想合拢双腿，尽管徒劳。

“你好敏感。”昂扬挺立的柱身突然被人轻弹了下，毫无防备的王源不禁叫出声。

不待王源有所回应，正轻轻颤动的阴茎突然被一个潮湿温暖的空间包覆，那有别於手掌的感觉让他全身一震。

不难想像现在正包裹着他的宝贝的东西是什么。

这个变态居然帮他口交？脑海里不禁浮出画面，想像着自己的家伙被另一个男人含在嘴里，恶心厌恶感便阵阵传来，让王源下意识地扭摆腰身想脱离。

但男人突然用尖牙轻轻一咬他的柱身，那微微的痛楚顿时让王源吓的不敢动弹。

“别乱动。”低沉的话语含着满满的威胁，王源不敢再有所动作。

见王源安静下来，那人重新低头含住他的阴茎。

那人专心一致的吸吮着，间歇用舌头轻舔柱身，手指抚弄着他的睾丸，私处没有一个地方被冷落。

王源不由自主地喘息着，咬牙忍住那直冲脑门的快感，但是男人的技巧实在太好，他忍不住往后仰起头，鼻间喷洒出浓重的呼吸，喉咙痒痒的想叫出声。

“唔啊……嗯……”四肢被捆绑在床上，他只能轻微扭动著身体，身上微微冒汗，腰部下意识地顺着男人的动作挺动，进出着温暖的口腔。

靠，真是该死的舒服！

对于没有任何经验的王源来说，这感觉太过奇妙了，尽管拼命忍住，但是在男人有技巧性地舔弄下，很快的他便有了想要射精的感觉。

就在快射出来的时候，阴茎底部却被一把捏住，硬生生地抑止的精液发射，王源顿时不痛苦地闷哼出声。

“有点快哦。”男人玩味地低语道。

听到男人的话怒火不禁重燃，艹，他这是在嘲笑我早xie吗？？？

他还真的是在“玩”我的阴茎，为什么我会遇上这个变态啊！

王源在心底哀嚎时，那人的舌舔上王源的性器的头部，先是绕着圆在外围画圈，接著才舔向那唯一的小孔，轻轻挑弄。

致命的快感让由下往上延伸至四肢百骸，伴随着无法射精的痛苦，王源不禁浑身颤抖，双腿无意识地踢动，却因束缚而动弹不得。

“你这个变态……唔！”受不了那天堂地狱般的享受和折魔，王源挟带着愤怒地脱口道。

“乖。”更卖力地吞吐他的阴茎，那淫糜的啾啾声让人听的面红耳赤，想到那声音是从何而来，看不到一切让王源更是感到羞耻。

居然因为同性的挑弄而这么舒服，王源在担心自己不会被这个变态同化了吧？

柱身被仔细地舔弄著，底下的小球也被修长的手指细细抚玩，推挤着囊袋，引发异於阴茎那直接冲击的快感，依然全身不住扭动，只想摆脱这难以忍受的情欲。

“想射吗？”原本平稳的嗓音染上了情欲，变得喑哑低沉，听在耳里备感暧昧，“求我。”

“做、做梦！”这什么鬼烂台词？？？霸道总裁？？？王源大口喘气，好不容易才吐出两个字，下身又被人紧紧一吸，想射的欲望一波一波袭来，却被狠狠地抑止，让王源有种想哭的冲动。

“求我。”有些沙哑的声音带上一抹笑意，那人好整以暇地继续轻轻拨弄王源的硬挺，舌尖细细品嚐从龟头上的小孔溢出的晶莹体液，接着深深地吸吮。

“啊！”不行，受不了了！“放手，让我射……”

“求我。”还是只有这两个字，带着浓浓诱惑，性感的嗓音冷然地吐出两个字，手里动作却是完全相反的火热。

“你……啊……我……呜……”再也忍受不住，王源难受得溢出生理泪水，泪水刚溢出眼眶便被眼罩吸净，难耐的呜咽着，头颅不停摇晃。

“乖，求我。”还轻轻地咬了一下王源通红的耳垂。

“求你……我想射！”此时什么自尊什么骄傲都被王源抛诸脑后，他只想满足脑海里唯一的欲望，射米青！

“呵。”男人满意的低沉的笑声传来，重新含上王源的硬挺。

“啊！”随着猛烈的吸吮，底部的制梏也跟着松开，让王源立刻便射出来。

那人并没有松口，似乎将他的精液全数吞入腹中，王源连射了好几道才停止，全身力气似乎也跟著失去，无力地瘫在床上喘息。

大概将他的精液吞咽下肚后，男人仍不放过任何一滴，舌尖从龟头处舔舐至底部，待全部的津液都纳入口中后才停止。

紧接着便俯下身，吻上王源因喘息而微启的唇。

灵活的舌头毫无阻碍地深入王源的口腔，无力抵抗，只能任何那人掠夺自己的呼吸，并将王源刚射出的东西送进他的嘴里，一股腥咸味在味蕾上传开，让王源皱起了眉。

直到他快窒息后男人才退出去，浅笑道，“还不错吧？”

王源粗喘着呸了声，难吃死了，不错个屁啊！思及那是从自己的身体里射出来的，更是怪异无比。

不待他平复呼吸，那人的唇舌又回到王源的身上，轻轻舔舐着他布满薄汗的身体，像是吃甜美的糖果般含咬着王源的胸前的凸起。

刚刚才射过的身体变得异常敏感，只是这样一个动作，足以让王源激烈地抖动，失声喊叫。

听不清那变态自言自语般低喃了什么，修长略带温热的手顺着王源的腰滑落，越过刚刚才被狠狠玩弄的部位，抚向大腿。

不过是很普通的抚摸，此刻却让王源觉得带有无比的情色意味，右腿也不禁微微抽动，那人感应到浅笑了下，手掌往下而去，抚弄着王源更为敏感的大腿内侧。

轻柔的亲吻也跟着向下而去，亲吻他大腿内侧的细嫩肌肤，从那时轻时重的啃咬，王源不敢想像自己的腿上被咬成了什么样子。

但此时此刻王源全身因为射精而感到有些疲软，只能反射性地动个两下，再也做不出实质上的反抗举动，再加上刚才居然哭着求他，回神过后，王源感觉屈辱感重重地砸到自己身上，只能在心里不停地咒骂这个变态。

原本在两腿间游移的唇和手，慢慢地往中间移去，最后停在了大腿根部，突然又全数抽离。

接著床尾的重量便离开，王源能听到布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音以及拉链被拉开的声音，那人正在脱衣服，最害怕的还是要来了吗？王源再次绷紧了身体。

但等了一会，原本紧紧捆绑着王源双脚的布条突然有些松动。

王源不禁心头一跳，努力按捺着不动，等待最佳时机，直到双脚上的束缚都失去后，正打算猛地抬起右脚狠狠踢向男人，然而他好像是早就料到王源会反抗，狠狠地抓住王源的脚踝。

“啊！”王源被他捏得有点痛。

 

那个变态好像是意识到自己弄痛了王源，马上收了点力道。

因痛楚而无力的腿突然被人高高举起，两条腿往外大大地张开压在胸前，呈现屈辱的M字型。

男人走上床，坐到床尾，腰身挤进王源的两腿间，温热的手抚上王源的大腿根部，接着缓缓往下，揉捏王源正好面对他的臀瓣，轻轻地把臀部抬起。

王源感受到炽热的气息喷洒在他的小球下方，温软的唇似不经意地因说话开合，擦过囊袋，带来一阵阵细小的快感。

在臀上的手恣意搓弄着，王源不明白男人的屁股有什么好摸的，却羞耻的发现，臀部居然也传来阵阵舒服的感觉，身体似乎喜欢他的揉捏。

王源顿时紧咬着下唇，为自己屈服於男人技巧的身体感到愤怒和绝望。

根据刚才的经验，在接下来的行动里，自己应该没办法反抗他，到最后只会如他所说的呻吟尖叫，哭泣求饶……该死，为什么这种时候又想起王俊凯，他会不会刚好到家里找他，发现自己不见了......要是他在的话多好，王源现在就想哭出声。

“真漂亮。”男人赞叹地说着，并轻轻吻上王源的穴口，让王源敏感地一阵收缩。

那人就像是在和人接吻一般，亲吻着那个连王源自己都没碰触过的地方，灵活的舌头早已探出，舔舐乾涩的部位，细细润滑着，发出淫糜的啧啧水声。

“不！”面对这愈渐深入的侵犯，王源害怕的几乎是尖叫着说出开。

原本润滑着的舌头已经悄悄伸入穴口，舔弄着王源的后穴，异样的骚痒感传来，腰际一阵酥麻，因刚释放过而疲软的阴茎居然微微勃起。

大概是发现王源的反应，手指轻轻捏了捏王源的柱体，舌头仍然努力往内探去，偶尔在穴口边缘画圈，手指卷起那细小的耻毛揪了揪。

王源条件反射收紧双腿，呼吸不由得急促起来，那个地方被人玩弄着，本该厌恶无比，却又反射性地收缩，期待着进一步的入侵，自己的身体到底是怎麽了？对於身体逐渐的转变，王源备感恐慌。

“可爱。”那人轻拍了拍王源的臀肉，修长的手指点上他的穴口，轻轻一压，陷入半个指节。

和舌头的感觉完全不同，异物入侵的感觉是这么的明显，王源身体猛然一震，穴口强烈收缩着，紧紧夹住那人的手指。

“忍一下。”

王源还没想明那人要他忍什么？便感觉到那人把手指拔出，那猛然的磨擦让他惊呼出声。

感觉到那人走下床，到不远处拿了某样东西后，回到床尾，接著一阵冰凉感从囊袋处传来，顺沿向下，滴上敏感的穴口，再从股缝流到床单上。

低沉的笑声再次从胸腔传出，沾着冰凉液体的手指重新抚上王源的穴口，轻轻摩娑了会，按压着穴口周围，才试探性地伸入。

“唔。”尽管王源再次收缩穴口，那人的手指却因为有了润滑的关系，毫无阻碍地插入到王源的的后穴内，直到他的手指完全没入后才停止。

感觉到那人的呼吸变得粗重起来，他轻轻抽动手指，缓缓在体内转动着，不时按压王源的肠壁。

“啊，拔出来……”那奇怪的感觉让王源感到害怕，好像有什麽东西顺著那人的手指一并进入他的体内，腰部晃动着想脱离那根手指。

不顾王源的反抗，冰凉的手指恣意探索着，动作逐渐加大，在那紧闭的地方里抽动，甚至曲起指节，狠狠磨擦着他的肠壁。

“啊！不……”

待王源的穴口变得有些松软后，那人便插入第二根手指，强硬地撑开他窄小的后穴，不会痛，但感觉很奇怪，王源不停收缩想排出异物，却反倒将那人的手指吞得更深。

穴中的两指便猛地抽动起来，并不停按压著柔软的肠壁，像在寻找什么东西。

长期处於黑暗状态，王源感官敏感到了极点，热烫的身体沁出一层薄汗，双腿下意识地想并拢，却只演变成更夹紧那人的腰，无人抚弄的分身无法控制地缓缓变硬，高高挺立，甚至比刚才更有精神，随著那人手指的抽动，不住挑动着。

“啊！”那人的手指突然按到某一点，一种前所未有的快感从内部扩散开来，让王源颤栗地叫出来，头反射性地往后仰，下身紧紧一缩，夹住那人的手指。

修长的手指却更加用力的按压，缓缓抚摩著，挑动那极有感觉的一点。

阵阵莫名的快感传来，王源摇着头拼命想摆脱，明白如果身体沉浸在这样的快感里，将会万劫不复，而更加挺立的阳具泄漏了王源真正的感觉，顶端的小孔不断溢出前列腺液，顺著柱身滑落到穴口。

“放松。”感受到两指缓缓分开，撑开紧窄的后穴。

插在后穴的两根手指模仿性爱的动作慢慢开始抽动起来，深入浅出，并绕圈旋转，更恶意地按压着王源体内最敏感的那一点，让王源叫声不断，原本紧窄的部位也变得异常嫩软，习惯了有东西的插入，摩擦间竟带来了强烈的快感。

再把手指增加到三根......

王源因为被快感折磨得全身无力地瘫在床上，任由那人摆布。

手指抽离，紧跟着顶到王源穴口的是个巨大又热烫的东西，缓缓摩娑着穴口的皱褶，试图闯入。

感受到那玩意儿的巨大，王源不禁心惊，害怕地拼命往上缩，想离开那个恐怖的东西。

“不要……求求你……”王源终于受不了放肆地哭出来，抽泣起来。

听到王源的抽泣声，那人停下了动作。

 

#4

王俊凯这才细看发现蒙住王源眼睛的眼罩上沾满了泪水，泪水顺着眼角流下然后湮没在枕头里。

“源儿...”心疼到忘记了伪装，是平常说话的声调。

王源听到这句源儿，愣了一下，只有他会这么叫自己。

“王俊凯！”脸定定地向着王俊凯的方向试图确认的样子，尽管戴着眼罩什么也看不见，身体剧烈地挣扎起来，“你混蛋！”

王俊凯伸手把束缚着王源手的缎带解开。

得到自由的手，王源第一时间把眼罩摘下来，慢慢适应光线，视线有点模糊，但眼前的确是王俊凯的脸，因充斥情欲而显猩红的眼，但却略带愧疚的神情。

“对不起...”

王俊凯伸手抹掉王源脸上的泪水，低头亲吻王源布满泪痕的眼角，起身，正打算离开。

没想到王源双腿却先一步主动勾上了他的腰，双臂一下子揽住他的脖子，坐到他大腿上，把头埋在王俊凯颈间。王俊凯能感觉到温热的液体落在自己颈间。

让王源惊讶的是，知道是王俊凯后自己虽然生气但更多反而是松了一口气，像缺水的鱼儿遇到了水般，只想拼命地抓紧他。

“对不起。”王俊凯用力把王源拥进自己的怀里，“王源儿，很意外吧，是我，我喜欢你，但我知道你想避开我，所以我快要疯了，疯了似的想要你，对不起。”

王俊凯带着愧疚一下一下地抚着王源的背，试图平复他的情绪。他不知道自己为什么会像疯了一样忍不住这样做了，但他不后悔，只是又弄哭他的兔子了呢，这下该恨死他了。

王源冷静下来后马上从王俊凯身上下来，把自己藏在被子，缩成一团。

“我已经给阿姨打了电话说你今晚在我这里睡了，好好休息。”王俊凯知道王源不愿再多看他一眼，说完便起身走出了房间，关上门。

#5

王源躺在床上裹紧了被子，细想刚才被蒙着眼时，他面对的是完全陌生的王俊凯，回想起来很多地方他都应该能猜到是王俊凯才对，但是他真的完全想不到，或者说他不敢相信。

王俊凯刚才说喜欢自己，其实自己老早就知道了，不然就不会刻意疏远他了，不确定自己喜不喜欢他，不确定他是不是真的喜欢自己。

不喜欢吗？

不是的，只是觉得他有点烦，但万一自己是不喜欢他的，免得让他会错意吧。自己只是不想伤害王俊凯，或者不想被伤害。

唉，明明上一秒自己还沉浸在被绑架和那啥的恐惧中，这一切转变太快，真的是梦一般。

可胯下的欲望，还有被王俊凯充分扩张过的后穴，难以言说的空虚感充分说明了这不是梦。

王源悄悄把手伸到被子下，抓住自己的性器撸动了几下，却反而好像软了几分，叹了一口气，他是真的很少自己弄啊。

转头看了一眼紧闭着的房门，今晚王俊凯是不会再进来了，他知道的，只要他说不要，王俊凯不会逆他意的，现实中的他那么好那么温柔。

似是下定了决心，王源掀开被子走下床。

客厅书房都不见王俊凯的身影，王源靠近浴室听到里面传出流水声以及王俊凯的粗喘声，门没锁，王源直接走了进去，看见王俊凯站在淋浴头下，一手撑在墙上，另一手正握着自己的性器在自读，看见王源走了进来也没有停止手上的动作。

王源走了过去，伸手关掉了水，低下身跪在王俊凯的跟前，双手伏上王俊凯的胯，那块皮肤冷冰冰的，可想而知刚才王俊凯冲的是冷水，红嫩的唇亲上了王俊凯下身挺立的头部，再慢慢张开嘴含住整个头部，用舌头轻轻舔弄顶部的小孔和伞部底下的沟壑。

因为眼前太过冲击性的画面以及身体的刺激，王俊凯不禁深吸了一口气。

只是含进头部硬挺便填满了王源的整个口腔。

当嘴唇离开性器时发出“啵”的水渍声，王源羞得脸一下子红到脖子根，站起身，身体贴上王俊凯，两人全身赤裸，拉过他的手放在自己的臀缝间，心想这意思够明显了吧。

“我...难受。”犹豫了下还是说出口。

王俊凯用力揉搓了一下王源的臀瓣，马上抱起王源的大腿，把他抵在墙上，吻得比刚才任何一次还要激烈。

两人都忍不住向对方贴近，微微挺动腰身，王源能清楚感觉到王俊凯的硬挺在他的穴口处不停磨蹭。

“唔，去床上。”王源推搡着王俊凯的肩试图分开两人的唇。

王俊凯轻啄了一下王源粉嫩微翘的上唇，两人对视一笑，抱紧王源便往房间跑。

把王源放倒在床上，王俊凯腰身嵌在王源的两腿间，手撑王源头的两侧，紧紧地盯着王源的眼睛，却迟迟没有下一步动作。王源的眼睛因刚才哭过，有点红肿王俊凯觉得真的好像兔子。

王源知道王俊凯此刻心情很好吧，因为笑得脸上的坑都出来了。

“怎么？刚才蒙着我的眼绑着我一个人玩得那么起劲，现在装什么纯情啊？”想想还是很生气，但现在感觉全是庆幸。

“对不起。”看着王俊凯明显又黯淡下去的神情，王源真是最烦他这样了，竟然有点怀念刚才的变态，天呐我难道有受虐倾向啊呸。

“那以后就乖乖听源哥的话，现在快点动啊。”这么说显得自己欲求不满似的，王源又微微红了脸。

“以后？”

“不是说想要我吗？现在赶紧主动点，源哥就是你的了。”手还使坏地揪了一下王俊凯的ru头，让你刚才玩我的玩得那么爽。

“呵，这次你哭我也不会停了。”又是一声轻笑，王源想怎么以前自己就没发现王俊凯还有这么鬼畜的一面呢。

王俊凯温热的手覆上王源的臀肉，开始轻重不一的揉捏着，并慢慢按摩着王源已有些微红肿的穴口。

王俊凯再倒了些润滑液在手上，然后耐心地给王源扩张，用手指浅浅抽插着。

 

“看样子应该可以了吧？”王俊凯小心翼翼地问。将三根手指插入后穴里，弯曲手指骚刮并轻柔转动着。经过刚才那一连串的刺激，其实扩张了两次王源已经很习惯有东西进入，所以轻易便将三根手指吞到最深处。

“嗯...哎呀我不知道，别问我！”王源害羞得用手挡住自己的脸，干嘛问这种问题，我怎么知道可以没啊，我又看不到。

王俊凯扶着自己忍耐已久的坚挺，在王源的臀缝间缓慢来回滑动的几下，却不急着进去。

王源被撩得不停收缩后穴，随着收缩穴口吸附着王俊凯柱身的皮肤，王俊凯的呼吸明显变得不平稳。

其实刚才在浴室王俊凯已经快到临界点，他跟王源一样是第一次，看着王源不停收缩的泛着水光的粉嫩后穴，先前扩张他就知道这里面的感觉有多美妙，紧致、柔软、温热。

在穴口磨蹭已足以让他激动得全身发热，他怕自己才进去就忍不住射出来，这对男生来说太伤自尊，何况不想让王源认为他不行。

所以王俊凯一直保持在穴口磨蹭犹豫着要怎么办。

王源似乎察觉了王俊凯的不对劲，“怎么了？”

“我有点想身寸了......”王俊凯有点不好意思但还是照实说了。

王源一脸懵，你这还没进去呢？？？默默为他们以后的性福生活感到担忧，不过转念一想王俊凯这一发忍得够久的了。

“嗯，那身寸进来。”

“不，你用手帮我吧。”

王源不依，用自己下面柔软的会阴处扭动着蹭王俊凯坚硬处。

王俊凯感觉全身的血液都往下身涌去，不管不顾地进入王源体内。

 

“啊！好痛！”王源痛的拼命摇头，被撑开到极限的黏膜传来辣辣的痛楚，窄小的肠道被粗壮的阳具给填满，并顶到从未有过的深处，那几乎被戳穿的深度，让王源感觉有点害怕。

“我轻点。”王俊凯温柔地亲吻着王源，稍微转移了点王源的注意力，开始挺动他那壮硕的男根，先抽出到只剩顶端在里面轻轻戳刺，然後猛地一插到底，撞击着最脆弱柔嫩的部位。

随著王俊凯的动作，王源痛得连分身都软了下去，手指在王俊凯肩膀抓出好几条红痕。

“不要……好痛，停啊……”

可是王俊凯置若罔闻，依然故我地猛力抽动，发出阵阵浓重的喘息。

“乖，忍一忍。”

王源觉得自己可能被王俊凯传染变得不正常了，这样陌生而有点霸道的王俊凯，王源竟觉得有点性感得过分了。

#6

王源感觉痛的全身无力，喉咙也有些沙哑，叫喊的声音逐渐变弱，而身后的疼痛也慢慢麻痹，一丝丝快感从被狠狠摩擦的穴壁里升起，原本疼痛的长臂下意识地收缩，更带来另一波快感。

王俊凯巨大的男根不停地摩擦撞击着王源体内最有感觉的那一点，骇人的快感顿时传遍他全身，已经软掉许久的下身也慢慢复苏。

“舒服吗？”  
王源早已被这突如其来的快感搞的不知何是好，只能无力地摇头，这太过狂猛的快感，已经不是单纯的舒服可以形容的了。

“嗯啊……再深点……”在快感的冲击下，王源也不知道自己在说什么了，一切都只能跟随身体本能反应。

“那这样够深吗？”说著王俊凯抬高王源的臀，由下而下重重地狂插而入，王源脚趾因快感蜷缩着，身体猛地弓起。

“够深吗？”似乎是因为得不到王源满意的回答，王俊凯换着不同的角度更用力的插入。

“啊！呜……够了……”

王俊凯满意的笑声传来，突然停止抽动，俯下身压在王源身上，热挺坚硬的男根猛地插到最深，蛰伏在王源的体内，王源可以感觉到其上的脉动，紧接着一股滚烫的体液猛地喷洒在王源的肠壁内。

大概是积蓄已久，王俊凯身寸精持续了好几分钟。

王俊凯趴在王源的身上不停喘着粗气，慢慢在高潮后回过神来，手抚上王源的性器，和他肆意接吻，而王俊凯还埋在王源后穴里的男根也慢慢苏醒过来。

“我们换个姿势好不好？”

还没等王源回答，身体就突然被一百八十度旋转，变成面朝下地趴跪在床上，但两人人仍紧紧相连，敏感的嫩肉受到这样的摩擦刺激，让王源痛叫出声。

王俊凯拉开王源的双腿，让他呈现屁股高高抬起的姿势，双腿往两旁拉到最开，接著将双掌覆上王源的臀肉，一边揉捏著，再度抽插起来。

这个姿势似乎能让王俊凯进入得更深，痛楚之中带来的快感更加明显，王源舒服地呻吟着，双手紧揪著被单，身体随着王俊凯的挺动而摇晃著，一下又一下直达穴内深处的冲击，让他不由自主地跟著摇动腰际，不停地迎合王俊凯的动作。

“喜欢吗？”巨大的男根在湿润的穴里抽插，发出噗滋噗滋的淫糜声响，臀肉和王俊凯跨部相触带来的啪啪声，还有自己不断的媚叫呻吟。

这问的什么鬼问题啊？？？

但王源已经迷失在欲望的漩涡，只能顺从心底的渴望，想要更多。

“啊……喜欢……用力，再更深一点……”

王俊凯力度大到仿佛想把睾丸一并挤进穴内，激得王源猛地收缩后穴，由于姿势原因，两人的囊袋不停相撞，有着别样的快感。

王源好奇地低下头，想透过自己的腿间看看那里到底是怎样的一副春色，才发现自己同样涨硬的性器直直地杵着，随着王俊凯的动作胡乱的摇晃着，顶端小孔不停地溢出透明的前列腺液，淅淅沥沥地仿佛失禁一般，滴落在床单上，湮湿了一片。

羞得王源马上把脸埋在双臂中。

王俊凯发现了王源的小动作，笑了笑，扶着腰一把把王源抱起来，坐在床上，就着背入式让王源坐在他的腿上，突然身体腾空，惊得王源伸手往后拦住王俊凯的脖子。

因为姿势的变换，王源全身的力量都压在连结处，让王俊凯轻易地干到他体内深处，王源不禁呻吟出声。

“好深……”

“还有更深的呢。”不待王源适应，王俊凯便捧着王源的臀肉，往上抬起，然后放开手，直接往下坐落到他的硬挺的阴茎上。

“啊！”

“爽吗？”炽热的气息喷洒在王源的颈间。

“嗯......”王源根本没有意识到此刻自己的声音听起来有多甜腻。

“扶稳了。”王俊凯两手穿过王源的腿弯，像小孩把尿的姿势，不停地向上挺弄。

王源一只手往后揽着王俊凯的脖子尽量保持身体的平衡，另一手无意识地抚上了自己因迟迟无法发泄，而痛的不停颤抖的硬挺，握在掌中，毫无章法地使劲搓揉，前列腺液仍然不停地溢出，满手的黏腻。

王俊凯轻咬着王源因往后仰而露出的美丽的喉结。

“唔，要亲亲。”王源在无意识地向王俊凯撒娇。

 

受到了王源引诱，王俊凯又一把抱起王源转了个方向，变成两人面对面的，王源坐在他腿上。

王源迫不及待地贴上王俊凯的唇，将舌头伸进他的嘴里，和他的舌头一起舞动，来不及咽下的口水从嘴角滑落。

一边激烈的吻着，王俊凯也不停歇地狠狠挺动，操干着嫩穴，王源昂扬的性器夹在两人的腹部间摩擦着，想射又不能射的痛苦快感折磨着他。

吻了许久王俊凯才喘气著放开他。

“源儿，你真的好诱人。”说罢舔弄起王源胸前挺立的红豆，用牙齿狠狠磨咬，又痛又痒逼得王源摇头尖叫，却另有一股快感窜升。

烫人的热流再次毫无保留地射入王源的体内，同时，王源的也全数喷洒在王俊凯的小腹上。

“王源，我好爱你。”

这是王源因为过激的快感昏过去前听到王俊凯说的话。

 

#7

第二天醒来，王源虽然感觉全身酸软，但身体很清爽，昨晚做时的黏腻感全不见。

睁开眼是王俊凯笑出猫纹的脸，本还想再赖一下床的，却被王俊凯一把扛在肩上，还被打了一下小屁股以示不听话赖床的惩罚。

身上只穿了一件王俊凯宽大的T恤，底下什么都没穿，王俊凯温热的手掌放在他屁屁上，温度透过薄薄的布料传到王源的肌肤上，而下身前端紧紧贴在王俊凯的胸前，身体还很敏感的王源感觉很不自在，乱蹬腿嚷嚷着让王俊凯放他下来，但很明显这是徒劳的。

王俊凯直接把他扛到浴室洗漱，还细心地帮他挤好牙膏，在王源的额头留下一吻便说准备早餐去。

王源站在洗漱台前，一边刷牙一边看着镜子里的自己，宽大的领口根本遮不住昨晚王俊凯在他颈间和锁骨上留下的“记号”，低头悄悄拉起衣摆，腿间也全是青青紫紫的斑痕......

 

王源还在神游中，王俊凯的喊声从厨房传来，

“王源儿，好了没？快点过来吃早餐。”

“哦！”忙把嘴中的牙膏泡沫吐出来回应道。

 

喜欢吗？喜欢吧。

#


End file.
